The present invention is related to an adjustable accessory mirror for vehicles, including a fastening base, a double-sided adhesive fabric, an adjustable mirror bracket, and an accessory convex mirror wherein the fastening base is provided with a round retaining cavity defining the top surface thereof and an engaging ball protruding at the center of the retaining cavity thereon, and the adjustable mirror bracket has a mirror groove concaved at the top side thereon for the accessory convex mirror to be mounted therein and a spherical ball chamber defined by elastic arc plates disposed at the bottom thereon. The adjustable mirror bracket is mounted onto the fastening base via the engaging ball thereof adapted to the spherical ball chamber therein and stably retained in place via the elastic arc plates abutting against the engaging ball thereof; whereby, the adjustable mirror bracket is capable of being steplessly tilted within a certain height and rotated without the limit of stages to adjust the angle of the accessory convex mirror with ease and accuracy, achieving resistance to wear and providing the best rearview to meet the requirement of a driver.
Please refer to FIG. 5. A conventional adjustable accessory mirror for vehicles is made up of a housing 40 with an upper slope tilted at the top surface thereon, and a convex mirror 41 mounted onto the upper slope of the housing 40 thereof. Abutting protrusions 42 are disposed at the inner periphery of the housing 40 thereof to be engaged with wavy protruded flanges 44 of an adhesive base mount 43 for minute adjustment thereby. The housing 40 is rotated to shift the angle of the convex mirror 41 therewith for the adjustment thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 6. Another conventional adjustable accessory mirror for vehicles is equipped with a rotary mirror bracket 50 having a slant retaining groove 51 disposed at the upper slope thereon for a convex mirror 52 to be mounted therein, and an elastic base plate 53 with abutting blocks 54 disposed thereon to be abutted against engaging toothed ring 56 of a locating mirror mount 55 for minute adjustment and location thereby. The rotary mirror bracket 50 is rotated to shift the angle of the convex mirror 52 therewith for the adjustment thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 7. A third conventional adjustable accessory mirror for vehicles is provided with a rotary mirror bracket 60 having a slant retaining groove 61 disposed at the upper slope thereon for a convex mirror 62 to be mounted therein, and tapered protruding teeth 64 disposed at the inner wall of a central ring 63 thereof to be abutted against engaging blocks 67 of a through rod 66 protruding at the top of a locating base mount 65 for minute adjustment thereby. The rotary mirror bracket 60 is rotated to shift the angle of the convex mirror 62 therewith for the adjustment thereof.
There are some drawbacks to the above three cases of conventional adjustable accessory mirror for vehicles (the first case is taken as an example). First, the abutting protrusions 42 of the housing 40 thereof, elastically bounced to abut against the wavy protruded flanges 44 of the adhesive base mount 43 for minute adjustment thereby, are rubbed with the wavy protruded flanges 44 thereof in a way that can easily wear off both the abutting protrusions 42 and the wavy protruded flanges 44 thereof within a short period of time and result in gaps produced there-between. Thus, the convex mirror 41 thereof tends to shake in the movement of a vehicle, easily straining and damaging the eyes of a driver. Second, the housing 40 is pivotally mounted onto the adhesive base mount 43 and adjustably rotated to shift the angles via two separate devices respectively (with an engaging hook 45 registered with a ring groove 46 and the abutting protrusions 42 matched to the wavy protruded flanges 44 thereof), which is quite complicate in structure thereof. Third, the convex mirror 41, mounted onto the slant top surface of the housing 40, is fixedly tilted into a certain slope with no other choice, and the stages of the adjustment thereof also depend on the number of the wavy protruded flanges 44 of the adhesive base mount 43, which inevitably limits the range and variety in the adjustment of angles thereof and fails to provide an accurate angle to meet the requirement of the driver.